A new start
by Dontaskok
Summary: Clary is kicked out of another all girls group home. Maryse, desperate, sends her to a all boys home In hopes of a change. Can Clary survive a cocky pretty boy and a dickish Dylan? or how about a secret relationship between a blue eyed boy and a cat eyed wonder. Find out Clary's story here.
1. Chapter 1

"I really wish we didn't have to keep doing this Clary", Said Maryse sitting in the driver's seat beside me. This was the fourth group home I've been to this year; it was only a matter of time before Social Services realized I wasn't worth the effort and gave up. "Did you really have to beat up the girl so badly?" Maryse asked keeping her eyes on the road. I only shrugged and turned my music up louder and kept looking out the window, hoping if I ignored the conversation she would drop it. Apparently I wasn't getting off that easy, because the next two hours were filled with lectures and rants. I've been in the system since I was thirteen. Making me the only kid Maryse couldn't find a home for. "Your sixteen now clary, the chances of you being adopted at this point are very slim, so please, try and stay in this home for a while." My only response was a low grunt. "This house will be a little different from the last four you've been too, so I expect good turnout for this house" That was the thing about Maryse, she always had a positive outlook on things, which is why it really sucked when I got kicked out of homes , because she had the same look of disappointment each time. When we finally arrived at the house it was around 10:00pm. "I'll be staying for the night, so why don't you go upstairs to your room; you'll meet your housemates in the morning." With that she went upstairs to a room I would guess would be hers. I slowly dragged up my luggage up the stairs and went to my room. The room had two twin sized beds with a bathroom on the other side. I turned to take a look at my roommate, who if you didn't take a second look, you would have assumed it was a boy, with short hair and glasses on the table next to them. I quickly changed into my pajamas and jumped in my bed, and slowly drifted into a deep sleep. The next morning my roommate was gone. Probably already down stairs, I got up and brushed my teeth, then went down stairs to make myself some breakfast wile listing to my music. As I started to pour my cereal I hear a series of gasps and whispers, most likely my roommates wondering why a strange girl was in their kitchen in a Green Day crop top and shorts. I looked up expecting to a group of girls huddled and whispering. Instead I was greeted by seven guys. "Whoa!" I shouted wondering why in hell a bunch of dudes were in all girls group home. "I've see you've met your new roommates." Maryse said smiling "I told you this home was going to be a little different, so here we are. I've got to get to work, I'll let you guys meet." With that, she was gone. "Well," said a attractive looking boy with golden hair and golden eyes to match "looks like this is going to be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maryse" I yell in hopes of catching up to her before she leaves. Too late, I hear the car skidding down the driveway. "Dimmit" I mumble. I look around the room to do a quick profiling. There seem to be about seven guys here. All look well dressed and feed, more than I can say for most foster homes. I take a look at a boy with raven black hair, and strikingly blue eyes. He's slyly checking out a buy across the room. With cat like golden cat like eyes and enough glitter on him that he could be classified as a disco ball if you put a spot light on him. "Hello?" pretty boy asks with a annoyed sounding tone, "if you'll stop flirting with Alec I'd _**love**_ to know who you are and why the hell you're here." This makes raven boy blush. I give him my best death glare, I see him flinch. _Good, your cocky ass attitude needs to be handled anyway,_ I think to myself. "I'm Clary," I say, reaching to put my red hair in a ponytail, a when I know why the hell I'm here I'll let you know. Apparently that satisfied pretty boy, because he walked off with a satisfied smile. Sorry about him, Glitter boy says, "Jace isn't very trusting" _Hmm, so pretty boy has a name._ "I'm Magnus, this is Alec", he points to raven boy, "and Jordan ,Simon, Sesbian, and Dylan. Dylan gives me a disapproving look and pushes past me. "And he's just an asshole" Magnus says frowning. Well, you obviously won't be having a roommate so why don't you get your stuff and I'll show you the one empty room we have. I go to the room I was in the night before and grab all my stuff. As I about to leave I hear "Hi, I'm Simon". I shake his hand. "When you were in the dining room I heard some of your music and I had to ask if it was Breaking Benjamin. I look at him surprised, not many people like or even know the band. Um, yeah I say, breaking into a smile. "Well, awesome, ill show you too your new room". _I like this Simon guy _ I think quietly." Ok, here we are, "says Magnus," get your stuff set up ill order a pizza. We have a big day with school tomorrow." I see him scurry of with Alec into what I would guess is the living room. I wave to Simon and shut the door, I take a look at the room. Grey walls with beautiful white embroidery. A queen size bed a huge window on the opposite wall. I get all my paint supplies up I put my last photo of my family on the bed stand. _This isn't so bad, _I thought, _no drama about makeup and heart break, no evil bitches, my own room, a girl could get used to this. The only question is how the hell am I going to survive high school living with seven guys and four outfits. _ "Hey!" I hear a distant yell, "Who's jeep is this?" I smile, _Maryse, you're a bitch, but at least you always get me my jeep. _Then I run in the direction of the yells.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk in the driveway to see my baby, a black Mountain Ranger. Only 2000 in existence, only 200 in black. I guess you say I had a knack for rare items. My happiness was soon depleted when I saw pretty boy in my jeep. "Hey!" I shouted, harsher than intended, "Get out of my jeep!" Jace raises his eyebrows in a cocky manner. He holds a fierce gaze that says, _make me._ I go up and grab is collar, ready to accept his fight. "Hey now" says sesbian, "Let's not get in a fight the first day. Jace, get out, Clary, I assume you have questions, so head inside and we will all answer them. Jace keeps that same cocky smile and walks inside with the others. I lock the car and head inside. "So", I say as I say as I sit down at the oval table in the dining room, "first things first, why are there no adults here?" "Well, starts sesbian, we call this a self-governing house hold. The government pays for the house, we get jobs and pay for everything else. Once a week someone comes to make sure we haven't murdered each other." "Why do yall have it so easy?" I ask. This time Alec speaks, "We don't, other houses have someone look in one a month. Everyone here has a record and is over 15. Sesbians and Dylan are seniors. Everyone else is a junior." "Wow, "I say, how does school work?" Jace piped up "Everyone knows about us. Your welcome to deny living with is, but who could resist this." He says, motioning to himself. I ignore that last part and say "alright, well thanks. I guess I need to go shopping, any good malls around here?" "Yeah Simon says, ill latke you, go get your stuff." "Me too!" Says Magnus. I could totally show you some fashion tips." I give him a look, "no offence Magnus but I don't think we have the same style." I look him up down, his two tight black leather pants and glittery shirt. "That doesn't mean I can't help out, off we go!" This earns laugh from Alec. I head up to my room to get my money when I suddenly get pushed against a wall, "I don't know who you are slutt, but you better get out fast before we have a problem." This was his first mistake; I don't like being told what to do. I use some fighting skills I had acquired over the years to pin him in the ground. "First of all, don't tell me what to do," I raise his arm up higher, which makes him cry out in pain, "and I'm not a slut. He hits me across the face trying to get free, and I see his face. Dylan. He runs off before I can say anything. I walk out to see my face in a mirror, black eye, great. I go down stairs to leave when suddenly a hand grabs me. I reach to defend myself when I hear Jace. "How did you hurt your face?" "Dylan is a asshole."I reply annoyed. Jace takes a look at me and goes up the stairs screaming Dylan's name. I go out to my car seeing Alec, Magnus, and Simon. All ask at the same time what happened. I told them I would explain later and headed in the direction of the mall. After hours of dreadful shopping and Magnus trying to get me to buy everything glitter, we sit down to eat. Suddenly a shriek is heard throughout the mall and some chick lands on Magnus. "MAGGIE!" She yells, looking at Magnus. "Hey izzy, this is Clary, shes living with us now." She gives a questioning look but Magnus tells her he will explain later. Izzy turns out to be pretty cool considering she's wearing a dress that was obviously meant for models. "I have to go, but see yall later!" she runs out and meets up with a group of girls. I see Simon watching her go with hoping eyes. _So Simon has a thing for Izzy_. "Is that your girlfriend?" I ask Magnus. Alec scoffs and Magnus laughs. If you haven't noticed buy the glitter darling, I'm about as straight a circle. This makes me laugh. We head home talking about school and who's there. When we walk in the front door Dylan is on the couch, face beat to a pulp, "Shit Jace." I hear Magnus mumble. I go upstairs, I have no sympathy for him, when I see Jace on my bed. "Thanks for that," I say. "Not a problem, I had to know you were ok." And with that, he walked out. _Why does he need to know I'm safe? _Before I know what I'm doing i start to draw on my sketch pad, after what seems hours I look at what I've drawn. Jace, with glories angle wings, eyes shining brighter than gold.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning with the sun in my face and an unsettling weight at my feet. I looked up to see Dylan. I groaned, "What do you want now?" He replied with a snarky smile, "You look like shit." I hadn't yet gotten the chance to see my black eye if full, but I imagined he was correct. I was to tired to fight him, "get off my bed asshole." Was all I could muster, as soon as he left I started to get dressed. I chose on black skinny jeans with a breakfast club tank top, covered with a plaid shirt opened, of course with my trusty converse. I walk down stairs and grab an apple. "Hey Clary," Magnus mumbled. "Not a morning person?" I asked playfully "Not in the slightest darling. I'll get Alec, why don't you wait outside; we'll lead you to school." Magnus got up with his coffee and started to walk up stairs. "Hey, Magnus?" I asked. "Yes darling?" he replied walking back down the stairs "Are you and Alec dating?" Magnus gave a smirk and looked down. "I don't know what to call it," he said looking at Alec longingly as he came out of his room, "but were more than friends." Me and Magnus smiled at each other as Alec walked in the room "ready?" he asked. He quickly walked out the front door, but not before I caught the sight of the glitter on his hands. The school was huge, bigger than any I had ever been to. Magnus and Alec say their goodbyes, and I was left in a unfamiliar world. "Hey, need any help?" I turn around to see Jace. "Yeah" I said and handed him my schedule. "We have history together, I'll walk you." He put his hand on the small of my back and walked me down the hall. This got me many disapproving looks from boys and girls alike. _ Great, first day here and I already have enemies. _After history me and Jace parted, he had football, I had art. Walking down the hall a girl with big curly blonde hair, obviously dyed, and stopped me, "what exactly do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" Her voice was incredibly high pitched and annoying. "I wasn't aware he was," I replied "And we live together" she let out a sigh of relief "So you're related?" "Nope" I said smugly, and with that I walked away. Thankfully fake blonde wasn't in any of my classes, and had Jace in two more. I walked into the lunchroom unaware of were to sit, I didn't see any of the boys I lived with, and I hadn't exactly made any friends. Loud shouting interrupted my thoughts, I looked in the directions to see they were directed at me. "Come sit down with us baby girl!" shouted a table of unruly boys. I rolled my eyes, I had handled people like this is our all girl homes. "Hey girl! Come get some!" the boy who had spoke started to rotate his hips. I decided to ignore this, I really didn't want to get suspended on my first day. "Hey clary! Sit with us" it was Jace, sitting with our house mates, and the annoying fake blonde. The annoying fake blonde hit Jace on the shoulder and whispered something. Jace ignores her and continues to make room for me. "So," says Isabell there's a rockin party tonight, and I so need some new incite about what to wear" Fake blonde sneers. "Marygold." Jace says very sternly "No, shes right, this pretty much sums up my style" I say, pointing to my clothes. "I won't take no for an answer, I'll meet you at your house at 6:30. "I'll help!" says Magnus, putting his hand on Alec's shoulder. This caused Alec to blush and excuse himself. Magnus played it off by pretending to be interested what Izzy was saying, but anyone could see the hurt in his eyes. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed this because Jace got up and mumbled something about finding Alec. Maygold let out a frustrated squeal, which everyone ignored. I spent the rest of the day making plans with Izzy and watching Magnus ignore Alec. I had somehow survived my first day of this school, _Now all I had to do is survive this party._


	5. Chapter 5

I had been a party person once, back in group home #2, the girls there had dragged me along to everyone there was. After a while I didn't even argue, I enjoyed it. But after a little too much vodka I woke up naked in a field. The girls had gotten me drunk and left me there, after that you wouldn't find me anywhere near a party. So that's why I really didn't want to go to this one tonight. I had thought up of a million reasons to cancel, but the way Magnus looked, It was obvious he needed some fun. So I decided to put up with the shitty alcohol and unbearable boys for one night. _Plus, Jace would be there._ I had caught myself thinking these things since I had got here, and every time I would be reminded of Marygold. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. Izzy strutted in wearing a dress meant for a runway show. "Ok," Izzy started, "we have two hours until the party, what are you going to where?" I looked down on my sweatshirt and ripped jeans. "Um, this?" I said. Izzy laughed. "No." was all she replied and started pulling clothes out of her bag. A hour later Izzy had decided that "this" was the dress. I looked down and had to admit I looked good. I was wearing a emerald green dress that went nicely with my emerald green eyes and red hair. The dress was about mid-thigh length and had a V-neckline showing just enough to keep you interested. "Now," said Izzy, make up. I grunted, I didn't were a lot of makeup, and I really didn't prefer to. Izzy picked up on this and reassured me, "I won't put a lot." After a while I looked at myself, a thin line of under eye liner and mascara. I looked beautiful. I thanked Izzy when I heard Jace screaming. "lets go girls!" Me and Izzy walked down the steps to hear whistling. "Wow" was all Jace could muster. Then Dylan said his peace. *cough* "slut" Jace just gave him a glare. Magnus was trying to look anywhere but Alec. Alec just stared Magnus the way he had the first day I was here. "Lets go!" I said "Magnus, Izzy, you ride with me." It was clear if he didn't ride with me, it would have to be Alec. In the car I kept sneaking looks at Magnus, I had really wanted to talk to him about Alec. "If you want to talk about Alec, you can, Izzy knows." Said Magnus. I looked at him "what the hell happened." I asked. Magnus just sighed. "I would do anything for that boy, but he still refuses to come out of the damn closet." Magnus looked angry" He always gives me mixed signals, one day were making out, one day he won't even hold my hand." Magnus looked defeated. He put his face in his hands out of frustration. "Do you love him?" I asked. Magnus only nodded. "I think so." The rest of the trip was silent. When we arrived the party had already started, you could hear the loud music from the outside. Maygold was waiting by the door for us. Why didn't you text me back baby." She fake pouted. Jace just looked at her. "Sorry, I was driving." We all headed inside to see people making out a strong stench of alcohol and vomit. _Well, this outa be fun_. And with that, I went to find the vodka.


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't a light wait drinker. I never really had been, so 4 cups of vodka later I was only tipsy. Sober enough to hang around, but drunk enough I had started dancing. I tried my hardest to stay with Magnus, but he was a light wait. One cup of vodka and he was wasted. Magnus had decided the only way to properly get over Alec was to grind on as many guys as possible. Alec and Jace were the designated drivers, so they sat on the couch while drunken girls flirted with Jace, and Alec looked like he was about to cry or punch everyone, take your pick. I felt a shoulder go around my arm, I was about to punch whoever had touched me when I realized it was Simon. "Hey man." I said. Simon just laghed. He was painfully drunk. He started go on a rant about how much alcohol he could consume before he got alcohol poisoning. I just laughed, me and Simon had grown pretty close. So conversations like these were normal.

**Jace**

Out of every girl I had ever dated, banged, or just plain made out with, Marygold was the worst. She was always checking up on me, showed up to practice and made sure I left with her after. She though my cockiness was a _**Flaw**_. Don't get me wrong, she was good in bed, just not anywhere else. Everyone I knew told me to dump her, but I really didn't want to deal with the drama it would cause. I looked past the drunken girls who were trying desperately to get in my pants, and saw Clary. Beautiful Clary. Even when I said her name I shivered, she was beautiful. She had the self-confidence of a lioness. She stood with pride, not shame. You could tell it wasn't always there, that it had been molded after all this time. _A painful past that she couldn't share. Hmm, looks like we have something in common. _Also the way she handled Dylan after he attacked her, she didn't cry about her bruised eye, or worry about what others would think about it, she wore it like a badge of _**pride.**_ Like a statement, "I've been through shit you can fathom." She didn't only have a badass personality, but a rockin body. Her face was proportioned, not uneven. She had curves a girl would kill for. "Stop staring." Alec said bluntly, keeping his eyes on Magnus. "You first." I replied. Alec only smiled. Magnus and Alec were dating, he had told me the day I followed him into the bathroom for making Magnus feel like shit. Apparently Magnus had enough, and judging by the way he was grinding on those guys, he wasn't over Alec in the slightest. "Just go apologize." I said. Alec grunted and I laughed. The thing about Alec was, everyone thought he was weak, pathetic, or just plain stupid. But Alec was a fighter. Back in some other group homes he had put kids in hospitals, but his fighting style wasn't like mine, it was precise, calculated, organized, he hit you were it hurt. He always had a reason for the fight too, he didn't fight to blow off steam like I did, and he fought to protect himself and others. He was squeezing his fists together to tight I thought he was going to lose it, right here, right now. "I will when he's sober." Alec replied still squeezing his hands. I was about to reply when we heard a loud scream. Me and Alec looked at each other and recognized it was Izabelle's. _This can't be good._

Alec

Me and Jace raced up the stairs, but not before I told Clary to grab Simon and Magnus and wait in the car. We burst in the room with the screams to find Izzy attempting to fight off two guys. "Get off you creeps!" while continuing to scream. Me and Jace went into action. Jace took the guy directly on top of Izzy and threw him to the ground, I went for the other dude. I recognized it to be Izzy's boyfriend Mark. He had started to punch, but he was too hammered to get a good shot. I knew he had broken his arm last year In football so I went for the arm, he screamed and fell to the ground. Then I started puching, even after he was knocked out cold I kept punching. Eventually Jace pulled me of and took me and Izzy to the car, which Everyone was waiting. We let clary drive home, she was sober enough, the others were passed out in the back, including Izzy, who was holding desperately to Simons hand. After we got home Clary was already passed out in bed, Jace put Izzy in Clarys bed, and went to help Simon to his. I was stuck with Magnus, I was trying deliberately to keep him from falling, but he still stumbled. "I miss you so much Alexander." Magnus said sighing, slightly slurring his words. "You know I love you right?." This had caught my attention. I had admitted to myself a couple of times I could possibly love Magnus, but each time I rejected my own thinking with "there's no way he could possibly love me back, I won't even come out of the closet." I sat Magnus back down on his bed when he suddenly kissed me, I pulled back. Don't get me wrong, I missed his taste, but Magnus was never this bold, he always made sure I was ok with it. Is it because he's drunk? Am I taking advantage of him? Magnus pulled me down for another kiss, "I might be drunk Alexander, but I'm fully capable of making my own decisions. " Magnus pulled me on top of him and proceeded to take of his shirt, I looked at his stomach, he had abs, not defined like mine, but they were present on his tan skin. Magnus kissed me, his tongue swirling in my mouth, exploring the inside of my teeth as he had hundreds of times before. I took off my shirt and let Magnus look, I quietly blushed hoping he wouldn't notice. Electricity shot though for me as he rubbed his hands on my skin, "You have nothing to be ashamed of Alexander." Suddenly I was all too aware of the buldge in both me and Magnus pants. I was unware what we were going to do. Magnus answered my question buy asking me with a hint of uncertainty "Are you ok if I try something?" I looked in his eyes, aware of the heat on our bodies, aware of the buldge's in our pants, and aware I had wanted this all along. I nodded. "Alexander are you sure- " " I'm sober Magnus, I'm not doing this because I'm afraid to say no, I'm doing this because I want to."Apparently this was all Magnus needed, he carefully flipped me over and started to unbutton my jeans, looking up to check once again to make sure I was ok. I nodded with confidence. He did all of this with a swagger that make me ask the question "Had he done this before?" He looked at my penis in aww. I admit it was bigger than others, but to get this reaction was priceless. Magnus took It in his hands and slowly moved up and down the shaft, making sure to look at my face every so often. I tried my hardest no to look like a virgin church boy, but I failed miserably. Every time he moved his hands I had to forcibly hold down a moan.. If Magnus hands weren't enough, he slowly put his mouth around it, making sure to touch every nerve on the way down. Softly grazing his tongue above my slit, and grazing his teeth near the base. I felt the tension in my stomach has I had a hundred times before when I did this alone, I didn't have time to warn Magnus before I came. To my surprise Magnus didn't move his head when I shot off. Instead he licked it all as if it never happened In the first place. Magnus was about to kiss me when I stopped him, "would um… you want me to return the favor?" I asked. Magnus only smiled. "When that happens Alexander, I would prefer I be sober, and it be a tad bit more romantic than us up at 2:00 AM." "This was romantic" I say defensively. "Without a doubt, I just want to cherish it when you come out of your shell darling." I kiss Magnus and pull him into a spooning position, I kiss his temple and whisper softy. "I love you Magnus."


	7. Chapter 7

Clary

I woke up the next morning hearing the shuffling of drawers. Thinking it was Dylan I said loudly "Get the hell out of my room ass hole." I turned over hoping he would in fact, leave. "That's no way to treat guests!" Izzy shouted. "Quiet down!" I exclaimed, my head was pounding from last night's hangover. "Sorry." Izzy whispered. Wanna Tylenol? "Hell ya." I reply Downing one I take a look at Izzy, she's wearing my Orange sweater with my oversized sweat pants. "Hope you don't mind that I borrowed some clothes, but I had to get out of that dress." I Don't have enough energy to say anything, to I just wave my hand as if to dismiss the matter. I get up and change into my black long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black shorts. I brush my hair and teeth and ask Izzy if she wants to go down stairs and help me cook breakfast for everyone. "I can't cook for shit," she says "but I would love to watch." I laugh and we head down stairs to see Magnus and Alec lightly kissing. "Hey ya'll." Alec looks startled and jumps up and then looks extremely ashamed. I chuckle. Alec mumbles something. "What?" I ask. "I'm not ashamed of Magnus!" He yelled I just laughed, "Honey, I knew about ya'll the day I walked in." "Oh." Alec mumbled and sat down. I started cooking large amounts eggs and bacon, and asked Alec to make large quantities of toast, and asked Magnus to help out with the butter and jelly. Izzy kept getting messages on her phone. "Who's that?" I asked. "Mark." She reply's. Sounding angry. Alec pats Izzy on the back. "What happened…?" I asked. "Mark and some other dude tried to rape Izzy last night." Replied Alec. "WHAT!" Me and Magnus yelled in unison. "Why didn't you tell me last night?" asked Magnus sounding frustrated and hurt."Well," said Alec looking at Magnus in the eye, "I was kind of pre-occupied." "Oh yeah, said Magnus . "OMG did yall do it!" Izzy yelled. "Whoa.. hang on there." Jace was on the stairs by Jordan. "If you didn't know they were together by now we have bigger problems." Says Jordan, thanking me for breakfast. "I knew they were together, "Replied Jace, "I just prefer not to hear about it before I eat." "Wait," said Alec, "You guys knew?" looking surprised. "The better question," replied Jordan, "Is who didn't." As we sit down to eat, I see Marygold trying to sneek out the back, wearing Dylan's shirt. "Hey Marygold!" I yell, hoping Jace notices the shirt. Apperently he did because he got out of his seat, grabbed Marygold and took her outside. "You so did that on purpose." Said Izzy. I just smiled. Jace came back in looking pissed and went up stairs into his own room. Marygold was crying at the door. "Hey Claire, I have an idea, its still Saturday right, lets gather everyone and go to the new band Wingman tonight? I know the singer, his names Nick, and he's got a thing for redheads." I just laughed "Your turing me back into what I tried to lose." "It's settled then," says Magnus. "Wingman's it is."

**I Apologize this is short and late. Finals have been giving me hell. I'll be back on schedule soon. Also, write a review on what you think should happen at the concert. I'd love to know what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Clary 8

I was really debating whether or not to go to Wingman tonight. I'm sure I would have fun, but staying at home and sleeping off the hangover sounded even better, but Izzy and I both needed some fun. I heard a knock on the door, "You decent?" Jace asked, opening the door a crack. "Yup, you're good." I replied. Jace walked in wearing a Simi-pissed expression. "Still pissed at Marygold?" I asked. "I didn't come here to talk about my crappy love life, I came here to make sure you would be ready to go at 9:00" he snapped. I was hurt, I knew he was upset, but I was unnecessary to take it out in me. So I did the only thing I knew when someone was pissed at me, I got defensive. "I was being fucking nice, I didn't ask for your shitty attitude." I pushed passed Jace so I could go find Izzy. She was still wearing my pajamas. "Hey", I said, "why don't we go to Joeys down the street, I know it's not exactly popular, but it seems cool." "Yeah." Said Izzy, "let me grab Simon." "What about Alec and Magnus?" I asked. They always go to some retreat during the holidays" said Izzy, It used to be as friends, but now that they've come out they went early." "Makes sense." I replied. I changed back into sweat pants and a t-shirt, and Izzy apparently having an extra set of clothes, changed back into a skirt and crop-top. When we arrived at Joeys I felt at home, it reminded me of home back before everything happened. It was cold inside, and looked basically like a country town house. When we sat down at the last booth by the window, across from a really cute dude. "Hey Nick!" Shouted Izzy at the attractive boy. "Oh, hey Izz." Now that he wasn't hunched over I saw his beauty in full, Black hair that hung by his face, dark tan skin, he had muscles, and crystal blue eyes. "That's the lead singer of Wingman" Izzy whispered. "So ladies," said Simon, "Lets eat." Me and Izzy laughed, that's our Simon. After we ate, we headed back to the house, it was 7:30, so I decided to call Alec to see how he and Magnus were doing. He picked up on the third ring, "Um... Hey Claire, umm... now's not a good time." I Heard Magnus in the background. "Come back Alexander the bed is getting cold." I laughed, "I'll let you get back to that, Later Alec." I hung up before he could say anything else. "What did Alec have to say?" asked Jace as he walked in the room. I was still pissed from earlier, but I decided to give the guy some slack, I mean, he did just catch his girlfriend cheating on him with his nemesis. "He just said him and Magnus were having a good time. Where do they go anyway?" I asked. "Colorado," Sid Jace sitting up on the counter. "Look Claire, about earlier…" I cut him off "Look Jace, I understand, I've been cheated on myself, shit happens alright? Were good, and honestly, I'm glad she's gone." Jace just smiled, "Fair enough" he said, jumping off the counter. "I'm going to head down to an old football buddies for a while, ill meet you at Wing man alright?" I nodded and went back up stairs.

**Ok. I know this is really short and shitty, and I apologize, I've been on the road. Anyway, next chapter will be awesome and way longer. Also, I know the timeline is way off, I could make a bunch on excuses but that would just waste time, so this is where we are at. Its Christmas break, Claire has been in school for two weeks, and then it was break. Again, sorry, this is my first fic so I'm still figuring out the basics, anyway, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jace**

OK. So I might have told a little lie to Claire, I wasn't going to a football buddies house; I was going to Marygold's. Now I know what you're thinking "But she cheated in you with the biggest asshole in the word!" and I don't disagree, I shouldn't head over there at 8:00 at night to a cheating ex-girlfriend's house when I could be getting ready to go to Wingman's, with two incredibly hot woman and some friends. Yet, here I am, in 8:00 at night, going to an ex-girlfriend's house, instead of getting ready to go to Wingman's, with two incredibly hot woman and some friends. But here's the thing, I need to know what happened, I kicked her out before she could explain, and something caused her to sleep with that major asshole. I stepped into the chilly air and went up to her door step, before I knocked I realized her parents weren't home, which Is probably a good thing considering they didn't like me to begin with. Marygold answered the door in an above the thigh nightgown, and showing her extravagant cleavage in full. "Um... uh..." "Yes Jace" she answered, making sure to bite her lip while looking me up and down. "Can I come in." I said, trying to look any ware but her body. She walked into the living room letting me follow. The house smelt like cinnamon, and thankfully, was warm. Marygold turned around facing me. "Look Marygold," I started. She cut me off, "Look Jace," she said, while once again looking me up and down, "I still love you ok? Even though you kicked me out without letting me explain." She came up to me and dragged a finger down my chest, "So why don't we go into my room and finish what Dylan couldn't. The bulge in my pants was become all too surreal, "Please?" she asked once more with puppy eyes. Any normal man would take that apology and go upstairs and screw her into the next reality, and honestly, I wanted too, but that's not why I came here. "Why did you do it?" I asked, my voice coming out shaker that planed. "Look Jace," her voice not sounding so sweet anymore, "You haven't exactly been that best boyfriend either, you always blow me off, and act like spending time with me is more of a challenge than a date. Dylan just said the right things when you were off flirting with Claire. But I'm here now, apologizing, and trying to make it up to you." She moved her hand down slightly to move over the tight space in my jeans. I noticed how pretty Marygold was when she wasn't so dolled up in makeup, and how pretty she was when she wasn't in 5 inch heals and faking that annoying voice, how pretty she was when she stopped looking at the world around her. "I need to take a _very_ cold shower." I mumbled. Marygold laughed, "So is that a yes? She asked smiling. "OK Marygold, here's the deal," I said while looking at her in the eyes, that way she knew I was serious, "Were all going down to Wingman's tonight, why don't you come? We'll see about getting back together." She looked satisfied enough. "OK, " she said, "let me get dressed, unless I should go like this." She motioned down to her body. I laughed, "Go get dressed." She smiled and went back up stairs. I put my head down in my hands and rubbed my temples, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alec**

I'm not the "public affection" type, never was, never will be. Even seeing other people kiss in public makes me have second-hand embarrassment. But something about seeing Magnus singing along to "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry made we want to kiss him right then and there. We've been in the car for about 8 hours, and we had another 2 to go, so I was jumpy to say the least. Magnus stopped singing to look at me, "Alexander darling, as much as I adore your face, I think it would be prudent to keep those pretty little blue eyes on the road" I smiled, that was Magnus, he could give me a compliment and make me blush all in one sentence. Magnus turned down the radio, "Alexander, do you think that maybe instead of getting two beds, we could just get a king?" I tensed up, I didn't have a problem with people knowing we were sharing a bed, but of what could happen in that bed. I wasn't sexually experienced in the slightest. Magnus sounded annoyed and hurt, "never mind, forget I asked." "Hold on Magnus, I'm perfectly content with sharing a bed with you, the question just caught me by surprise."

"Alexander -" "Magnus, will you please let me say something without trying to make sure I mean it? I know what I want, and what I want is to go to Tivoli lodge and spend a wonderful week with my boyfriend." Magnus looked surprised. "If only he would take control like that in the bedroom." He mumbled to himself while smiling. I laughed. The rest of the car trip we talked about what we're planning to do, when before we noticed we were in the parking lot of Tivoli lodge. Magnus got our room while I got out luggage. When we finally reached our room I was quite surprised, normally we get the cheapest two bed room we could find, but this looked like it was 1000$ a night. It has a separate kitchen and dining room, with a separate bedroom a king sized bed. "Um... Magnus I think we have the wrong room." "No Alexander darling this is the right one, me and the manager made a bet last year, whoever's boyfriend came out first got the master suite for the week. " I was too shocked by the room to actually care what Magnus had said. Magnus sat down on the couch while I continued to put away the luggage. When I finally put the last bag in the closet I sat down next to Magnus, and started to play with his hair like I had millions of times before, and Magnus closed his eyes and started to purr. Yes, Purr, I swear this boy was a cat, whenever I touched him for more than two minutes he purred. After a while I got bored and started to play with is earlobe, which made Magnus move closer to me. I closed my eyes and listened to Magnus purr, when Magnus started to draw circles on my thigh, pleasing a part of me that I hadn't intended in this situation. Not being able to take it anymore I moved on top of him, kissing and tugging on his bottom lip. Magnus pushed his tongue in my mouth and started to move his tongue over my teeth. Deciding I wanted to rule the mouths I pushed his tongue back and moved my tongue over his. I could feel the shock on his face. This back and forth continued until I realized I needed air, pulling back I took a deep breath, feeling extremely dizzy. I sat next to Magnus and pulled him next to me, when I kissed him on top of his spiked hair, which I ruined, he said "I love you Alexander" "I know babe" I replied. I laughed, this wasn't such a bad start to our week.

**Ok guys, the past two chapters have been short, but that's because the next chapter is Hella long and very awesome. Now what I do is post a chapter after I wright the one that goes after it. That way I always have something to give you. I already wrote the next one, It took me two days, but I do believe it's the best chapter yet. I will post it Sunday, so hang in there. Also, I know it's annoying to ask, but leave a review, I have absolutely no clue if you guys like it or not. But to the two people who did review, thank you, I gave me some relief, anyway, thanks for reading these, there boring but necessary.**


	11. Chapter 11

Claire

Getting into Wingman's was easier than I imagined, it wasn't like in movies were you flashed your ID and walked in, it was a tad bit more complicated. The bouncer wasn't some bald tattooed body builder, it was a guy who was pretty buff, but looked to be about twenty six and new at this. You could tell he was doing the math in his head to see if we were old enough, which the fake ID Izzy set us up with clearly stated we were. "You're cool to go in." he said loudly over the buzzing of people. "And I like your shoes." he added. I looked down at my all black converse that Magnus got me for Christmas; I laughed "Thanks, Christmas gift." I walked in the bar to see Izzy already ordering our drinks with Simon. The bar was loud, so when Izzy asked me what I wanted, I told her to order for me. Seizing the opportunity I took a second to have a look around, Wingman was setting up on the stage, I saw Nick, and gave a little wave, in which he returned. The rest was pretty normal, Girls dancing on guys, guys dancing on guys, and everything in between. The place smelt of vomit and cheap beers, and most of all, sweat. I told Izzy I was going to find us a big booth in the back where we could actually talk. Izzy and Simon joined me at the booth a few moments later. "Wingman plays in twenty minutes, so we have enough time to drink and wait for Jace. Izzy handed me my drink, which smelt stronger that anything I had tried before. "What is this?" I asked. "It's called A Royal Pain, and be careful, that glass will make you black out before a bottle of vodka. " Simon took a sip of his Whiskey, and coughed, "To strong?" I asked, slightly teasing, slightly serious. "If you can drink that," Said Simon pointing to my drink, "I can drink this." He took another sip and tried his hardest not to cough. "What did you get Izz?" I asked she replied a few moments later, it's called a Blue Voodoo Doll. I don't know much about it, but I know it contains a metric fuckton of Tequila. This joke made Simon laugh ridiculously loud, which made Izzy have one of the most _ridiculous _smiles I've ever seen. Just then I got a text form Jace, "Hey I'm pulling in, where are you?" I replied instantly, feeling embarrassingly happy he texted me. "In back, first booth in eyesight of door." I laughed, Jace hated when I texted like that, it was straight to the point, and didn't have all the normal describing words. I watched the door after telling Simon and Izzy Jace was pulling in, I saw Jace walked in a felt my stomach do a tiny happy flip, which quickly dropped when I saw Marygold walk in behind him. Jace saw me and did a little wave; I nodded back and downed as much "Royal pain" as I could before they got there. I still had half a drink left when Jace let Marygold on the booth and sat next to her. "Marygold," I smiled sweetly, "how nice to see you again." Please note that I said this with sarcasm _bleeding_ from my veins. "Hello Claire." She said flatly, "Jace baby, would you get me a drink, I'm thirsty." Jace nodded and stood up "Anyone want anything?" He looked around, taking an extra two seconds to look at me, "I guess not, he said, walking off. It looks like Simon and Izzy were just as pissed as I was about Marygold. "I'll be right back," said Izzy, pulling Simon along in Jace's direction. "Look," started Marygold "I don't want any drama from you, me and Jace are starting to work things out, and I don't want you screwing them up." To say the least I was shocked, "I'm not the one who was caught fucking Dylan." I said with a tad bit of spite in my voice. "Your right," she said, "You're just the one who snitched." I could have sworn the room had gone quite, of course it hadn't, and the room wouldn't stop if God himself came down and told everyone to shut up. I looked at Marygold with pure hatred; I had been called many things in my time, but never a snitch. I was the keeper of all, I could tell you exactly which people could get you weed, fake ID'S or even as simple as cigarettes, I knew all of this because people trusted the information with me, even when shit did do down, no one ever accused me, that's how trust worthy I was. I stood up and downed the rest of "A Royal pain" and was about to kick Marygolds ass when Jace appeared, he put an arm in front of me, "Claire, don't hurt her." I looked up at Jace, who although he said the worst sentence of his life, was completely stone faced. Izzy came back up with her drink, "What's going on?" she asked looking at Jace. Just then I heard the band start, I pushed past Jace, gave Marygold the finger, and walked on the dancefloor; they had just dimmed the lights. I could feel "Royal pain" kicking in as they started their chorus.

_You just don't know,_

_How much I hate you, how much you hurt me,_

_How much I wish you would I could bring you back,_

_How much I loved you,_

_How much you'll rue the daaayyy,_

_That you leeefftt meee in paaaiiinnn_

It was a rock and roll song with the words of a love song, and it was the best goddamned thing I had ever heard... After the song finished people started to leave, apparently only staying for the ten minutes the band was on. After most of the people left I went to tell Nick how awesome he was how the band was. "He Nick." I said which came out slurred. _Wow, I'm quite drunk. _ Nick smiled, "Like the band?" he asked "Like?!" I asked, "I loved it! I loved you! I do love you!" Nick just smiled, yeah, your cool too. "Listen I need to take a smoke, wanna come?" "Absolutely" I responded. We walked out the back door and sat on some crates a couple feet way against the wall. "Want one?" He asked. I looked at the cigarette in his hands, and though of how the life promises we all make as kids, "I promise I'll never smoke!" "I promise I'll never drink!" "I promise I'll be your little girl forever!" All these promises lost in the wirl-wind of age. So I looked at this cigarette, and I took it, and I lit it, and shouted out to whatever or whoever was out there, "To the Wirl-Wind of age!" Nick chuckled and shouted out with me "And fuck that too!" I looked at Nick in the eyes and took a long drag of my cigarette, and promptly said "I would like very much to kiss you right now." Nick looked shocked for a second, and then without even blinking he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was filled with desperation and love and whatever I needed in that moment. After a while I pulled back, "Why don't we go back to my house," I said "Not for sex" I added, "but we can watch a movie and eat ice-cream and just talk. Because I really want to talk to someone right now Mr. Nick whatever your last name is." Nick moved a piece of stray hair out of my face, "I would like that very much Ms. Claire whatever your last name is. When we walked back in the bar we headed for the door when Marygold called out "Hey Claire!" Everyone in the group was looking at me now, I entwined my arm in Nick's and waved, too drunk to care. "I'll see you guys later" I said, "I'm going back to the house with Nick." "No you're not," said Jace standing up, "he could be a fucking murderer Claire!" He started to grab my arm when I Nick pushed him away from me. "You little-"I stopped Jace before he could do any serious damage, "You-"I started, sounding even more slurred "lost all right to tell me when to do, when you got back with that." I said pointing to Marygold. I walked out with my arm still entwined with Nicks. In the car Nick broke the silence by asking "Is there something going on between you and Jace? Because if there is you need to tell me, I don't want to waste my time winning you over and figure out your in love with a totally different dude." I laughed, "There never has, nor with there ever be something between me and Jace. He's just the annoying brother I didn't get to grow up with. "I said. I cringed at my last sentence, I had promised myself I wouldn't think of my life before this, but somehow it always worked its way into my vocabulary. Mayrese had called my life before a horrible event. I called it a fucking tragedy with a side of terror. "You're alright?" Asked Nick "Yeah," I replied "Just thinking of all the ice-cream were going to eat. Nick chuckled, and that was the end of the conversation.

I know I said I would post this Sunday, but I love this so much I decided I wanted to today. So yeah, enjoy your weekend lovleys.


	12. Chapter 12

Jace

I was pissed, I was beyond pissed, I was completely fucking furious. I didn't know much about this "Nick" guy, but I didn't fucking like him. Pretty boys in bands shouldn't be trusted, their always the same, all "All I love is the music" and after a hook up their gone. I know what you're thinking, "but Jace! You do that!" that's true, but I don't make and emotional attachment like the like they do. I make it perfectly clear that it's a onetime ordeal, there will be no phone call, there will be no first date, there will be great sex. But guys like Nick; they get all lovey dovey, fuck whoever falls for it, and leaves them for the "sake of music." "Jace," Marygold said, putting her hand on my chest, "Sit down." I kept looking at the door, thinking about how if I left now I could make it to the house before they got there if I took the back root. "Jesus Jace, relax, let the slut do her thing. She'll still be there in the morning." I looked at Marygold, "She's not a slut," I said, "that would be you." I walked out of the bar into the cold air and hopped in my truck and dialed Sesbian, he picked up on the third ring. "Hey man is Clary there?" I asked, sounding more worried than intended. "Yeah man, she went into her room with some dude. Why, is he bad?" "I don't know yet" I answered honestly, "Just keep an eye out." I hung up the phone and read a text from Marygold,

_You're so going to regret this._

And I had no doubt I would.

Clary

We stumbled into my room after finishing a carton of ben and Jerry's. Nick took of his beanie and sat down on my bed, just then we heard a knock on the door. Sesbian walked in with a piece of pizza in his hands. "Everything cool in here?" He asked, taking another bite of pizza. "Yes mother." I replied rolling my eyes. "Cool, cool." He said and walked out without shutting the door. Closing the door behind him I smiled at Nick, he was cute in the moonlight that was shining from my window. "I have an idea." I said, I opened my window and sat on the window couch thingy that was in front of it. "Hand me a smoke." I said. Nick came up and sat with me and lit me a cigarette. I took a long drag and asked him, "Do you believe in fate?" Nick didn't move his view from the window, and took another drag. "I believe in what's called adaptational coincidences." "Explain," I said putting the cigarette to my shoe. "Do I think everything happens for a reason? No. I believe things just have a way of fitting together, like if your dog dies you're so sad you write a poem about it, and you fall in love with poetry. Do I think that just because someone's dog died they became a famous poet? No, I think if that person's dog didn't die they might have fallen in love with animals, and became a vet. I don't think everything happens for a reason, I think the world adapts to our lives. Like the song you heard today, that wasn't about some ex-girlfriend, that was about my mom. She killed herself when I was fourteen, and I was mad, so I wrote. I wouldn't have become a song writer if my mom didn't die, I would have probably been some boring office drone. The world would have _adapted_ to that situation. Just like it did when she left. "I nodded, and shivered, it was still cold outside. "The world just has a way of fitting together, I like that." I smiled at Nick, in which he returned. "Hold on." I said, getting up from my spot. I came back with a fine pointed sharpie, "give me your arm." Nick turned his arm to me, and lit another cigarette. "Those things will kill you." I muttered as I drew on is arm. He smiled, "I'm counting on it."

When I was done I took a picture so Nick could see, it was the world in black and white, with all the continents fitting perfectly together, and the words under it in pretty cursive, "The world just has a way of fitting together." Nick smiled; he looked at me in the eyes and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss itself was sweet, but the hands on my hips were not, they were desperate. I returned the kiss, and pulled him on top of me. His hands working up my dress to my bra, I ran my hands over his abs when suddenly he was ripped off of me. It was Jace. "Listen man, I don't want to do this right now, so leave now, and you won't get hurt." Nick was about to argue when I interjected. "Just leave, I'll call you tomorrow." He grabbed his beanie and walked out in a huff. "What were you doing bringing him in here! Do you even know, _Blah Blah Blah… _His words were so blurred at this point. I was so tired, all I wanted to do was sleep, I could basically feel my soul leaving my body. I put my head against the window and tried to close my eyes. "Clary? Oh shit I forgot you act sober when you're drunk. Come on let's get you to bed." Jace picked me up and sat me in bed, and pulled the covers over me. "I'll see you tomorrow Clary." He said closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec

I woke up a couple hours later to the smell of coffee Magnus was making in the kitchen. "Moring Alexander." He said yawning. "Moring." I replied, ruffling my hair. "I'm going to hit the shower." "Breakfast will be ready when you're done." Magnus replied. When I walked into the bathroom I laughed, Magnus had set it up like a salon, hair products on one side, makeup on the other, and my bag of stuff in the middle. I hadn't brought a lot of stuff, my shampoo, my shaving stuff, some deodorant, and a tooth brush. I was in the middle of my shower when Magnus opened the door, "Darling I have _wonderful_ news!" I unconsciously covered my junk, and then removed my hands remembering that he'd already seen enough. "The lodge is throwing a mascaraed ball tonight!" "That's wonderful news babe," I started, "but, we don't have costumes." "Well," Magnus started, "I might have known and packed up costumes when you weren't looking. Anyway, I'm going to let you finish your shower, unless of course you need any help… "Magnus." "Kidding darling." I shook my head and smiled, Magnus was such an asshole. I finished my shower and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen with a towel on my waist. "Alexander what ti-"Magnus stopped when he saw me. I motioned for him to continue. "Umm, sorry. Ok, the party has two times, one at 10:00 and one at 4:00 AM." "What time is it now?" 4:50" he replied. "Hmm, how about ten? Then we don't have to wait to dawn." "Sounds good, Alexander." He was still looking at my towel. "Magnus, what's the deal." He snapped out of his daydream. "Nothing, I am going to get ready for the ball." I looked at Magnus like he was crazy. "It's like, five." "Yes, I am already behind." He whizzed past me muttering something about hair gel.

After an hour of Magnus trying to get me to wear a glitter mask, I finally asked him where my real one was. He sighed deeply, "Fine Alexander, I don't see why you chose to be so difficult." He turned around and gave me a plain black mask that only covered the part around my eyes. Magnus put on the mask he was holding, that covered from his forehead to his nose. "How will you even find me in there?" I asked, worried he would end up kissing the wrong all black mask. "Alexander, I wouldn't be able to miss those blue eyes if I tried. " I smiled. We probably looked like those gay couples on TV. We were both wearing tuxes, and Magnus was taller than me, so he was looking down in my eyes. I pulled him down for a kiss. "I want to thank you," Said Magnus "I know you hate parties, so it means a lot." I smiled; I didn't actually hate the idea of this one. The problem with parties is everyone knows who your are, so when you throw up, everyone knows it's you, when you fuck up something, everyone can say "Yeah, that was Alec" no one can do that here, no one knows your face. "Ready to go?" Magnus asked? I looked into his cat like eyes, I nodded. I fell in love with this boy more and more every day.


	14. Chapter 14

Clary

I woke the next morning with the most detestable hangover; I needed to kill Izzy for getting me something so strong. I looked around the room, and to my surprise Jace was sitting on my window thingy. "What are you doing on my window thingy?" I asked, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light. "Window thingy?" Jace looked at me and smiled. I looked up; he was going through my sketch book. "Hey man!" I got up and tried to get it back. Jace just pulled me next to him. "When did you draw this?" he asked, sounding confused. He was holding the drawing I'd made my second day here; it was the drawing of him with wings, in a power stance. "The second day I got here…" Jace looked at me with his golden eyes. "I like it." Was all he could muster. "You should meet my sister, she likes to draw." "What's her name?" I Asked. "Emma." He said, still going through my sketchbook. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked. He nodded. "What happened?" Jace stopped looking through my sketchbook and looked directly into my eyes. He took a deep breath. "I guess I gave the default orphan story. Mom had cancer; dad drank to take away the pain. I took care of Emma and my mom, gave her the meds, and took Emma to school. After my mom died, my died in a car crash, he was drunk, he killed himself and a teenage girl. The state sent me here, and Emma to an all-girls group home, I visit her every other weekend." I nodded; there was nothing you could say during these types of stories. "Everyone here's got a back story, some less brutal than others. When Alec was 14 his parents found out he was gay, and kicked him out, just left him on the street next to the police station. When Magnus was 11 his sister killed herself, left her parents in a state of unrecoverable depression. They stopped eating, stopped talking, they just sat at the kitchen table. Social services found him when a teacher said he hadn't been to school in a month. He was living off whatever he could reach in pantry. Jordan's brother killed his parents; he was high off his ass on meth, shot his parents, and Jordan. He missed his heart buy half an inch." He looked out the Window. "Marygold is determined to try and ruin my life; she thinks I left the bar to sleep with you." I laughed, "Me?" I said pointing to myself. "Why on earth would you chose me when you could have anyone?!" I laughed harder. "Hey" said Jace "don't say that, you're beautiful." I Smiled, "What has she done so far?" "Well…" started Jace, "She started to tell everyone I had a small dick, but let's be honest, no one believed that. So instead she is telling everyone who I've slept with. It's not exactly my proudest list, but a list that I'm stuck with." "Why's that bad? That something people are usually proud of." Jace shook his head. "It doesn't work like that, every girl will think I'm a douche, and the some of the girls I slept with, have boyfriends, so I've made quite a few enemies." I laughed, "How many people have you slept with exactly?" I asked. Jace looked down at his feet. "That bad huh? And to think you're sitting here with a virgin." Jace looked up, "You never…" "Nope." I said smiling. "I guess the whole orphan thing is kind of a turn off." "What about before?" he asked. I smiled, "I was 13 when it happened, I don't know when you lost yours, but 13 were way too young for me." "And the homes?" he asked. "I wasn't exactly let out. I got in fights; no one would have covered for me if I brought a dude in." Jace nodded his head." I got up to go get some breakfast when Jace asked me a question, "What happened to your family?" I looked at him, and took a deep breath. "House fire, dad was a drunk and abusive, my mom took most of the damage. One day my dad came home shit face drunk. He told my mom to cook something; she sent up stairs and began to cook. Apparently my dad didn't want whatever she was making, because he poured a bottle of vodka on the open flame, and pushed my mom's face in the flame. He eventually let her go when his arm was on fire. Me and my brother stayed in my room despite the screams, we just assumed that he had broken her arm again. After a while I smelt the smoke, and tried to get us out, but the fire was right outside the door, and we didn't have a window. So we stayed and hoped the fire department came, the roof collapsed and trapped me, my brother got scared and opened the door, and the fire swarmed him like locus. I had the unfortunate displeasure of watching my 8 year old brother burn to death."


	15. Chapter 15

Alec

The party had loud music and smelt of fine wine. I took a look around and instantly felt like I was going to throw up. The room was dark, except for the lights on the dance floor. Magnus sensed my nervousness put his hand on my back, and bent down and whispered "its ok baby, just remember, if you do well here, there will be a reward later." He stood back up and winked. "Ok." He said more seriously, "let's find the alcohol."

Magnus

Getting Alec to come out of his shell is like trying to wake up a deaf person by screaming; sometimes you just have to give them a little push. So I decided to let him worry about something other than the party, I knew once he started wondering what was going to happen tonight, he wouldn't even worry about the party. I have actually been planning this since last year; I made the deal with the manager, and then waited for him to come out. Every day of waiting more agonizing than the last, but tonight had to be perfect. I had bought the lube and condoms the week before, and tried my hardest not to ruin the surprise. This morning when Alec was in his towel, hair dripping wet, I almost fucked him then and there. I didn't plan on the party, but I like to think of it as a last minute surprise. I handed a glass of wine to Alec, in hopes it would calm his nerves for later tonight. I sighed and looked down at my hands; they were shaking worse than a whore on Sunday. If I were to be completely honest, I was probably more nervous than he was. Would it be perfect? Would he be in too much pain? Would he even want to? All of these thoughts had been playing in my head like a broken record. I was a pretty confident person, but Alec made me putty in the hands of life.

Alec

Everybody watches porn. May you be a virgin school girl or an 80 year old man, everyone watches it. And living in a house with 6 other guys' means you walk in on a lot of porn watching. But something about seeing Magnus lick the wine of his lips was porn within itself. I'd kissed girls before, back when I was in denial I was gay, but no kiss I had ever experienced was like the kisses I had shared with Magnus. The way Magnus kissed was almost magical, like a mix of desperation and love; it was like a potion all within itself. I moved in front of Magnus and kissed his lips slow and sweet, for some reason this drove him up the wall, he would smile while I kissed him like that. "May I have this dance?" I whispered in his ear. "Most certainly." I purred. I walked him on to the dance floor, "Need me to take lead?" he asked. I smiled, "I've got this." The hard thing about dancing with another dude is dances weren't made for it. There is a male part and a female part, and I have the idea dipping Magnus would be a tad bit emasculating. So when me and Magnus were dancing I had to make sure I didn't twirl, spin, or dip him. We slowed down the dance and I let him take lead, I put my head on his chest a listened to his heartbeat. Magnus reached down and whispered, "Do you want to take this up stairs?" I shook my head up and down; I realized I was ready for whatever happened up there, whether It be embarrassing, or akward, I was ready, because I loved Magnus, and I knew that meant no matter what, we were in this together.


End file.
